My only love
by Cinnamon-Sweet-Heart
Summary: It's been 2 years and Sakura is love sick for Li. What will she do to bring him back to her?
1. Default Chapter

My Only Love

"Deep in my soul, a love so strong it takes control"

__

Ilove you so much

"Now we both know the seacrets there, the feeling shows"

__

and now you're gone

"Driven far apart. I'll make a wish on a shooting star"

__

I wish you were here

"There will come a day, somewhere far away, in your arms I'll stay, my only love"

__

Here with me

"Even though you're gone, love will still live on, My only love, My only love"

__

Please come back

"There will come a day, somewhere far away, in your arms I'll stay, my only love"

__

back to me

"You reach the deepest part, of the secret in my heart, I've known it from the start, my only love..."

__

My only love....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Hong Kong :

" There will come a day, somewhere far away, in your arms I'll stay, my only love,"

Li Syaoran was in the car listening to the radio with his friend Tay. "Wow she's a good singer!" Tay exclaimed as they listened to the song " Do you know who she is?" "Na un" replied Li

"You reach the deepest part, of the secret in my heart, I've known it from the start, my only love... My only love"

He was a little pre occupied thinking, that girl, she sounded so sad, and she sounded very familiar, though he couldent imagine why

"and that was the new hit single by CERRYBLOSSOM, or Sakura Kinomoto My only Love"

The announcer on the radio said. "wow! She sounds like hot stuff! Hey HEY! Earth to Li! hey are you OK man? you look like you've seen a ghoust!" indeed, Li was shaking slightly and very pale. "Oh man" Li moaned "I left her and caused her pain! I've got to get back to her!" "Li what the hell are you talking about?" Tay asked sounding slightly scared "its the singer. You know Sakura? well in grade 4, I went to capture clow cards ther right so there was another card captor" Li told his friend "Sakura?" Tay correctly guessed. Li Nodded " yeah. but in the fight against the clow cards, the final judgement, and eriol, clow reeds evil side, I fell in love with her and her with me, but then I had to leave with out ever telling her what she means to me and I have to go to her NOW!" 


	2. Rainyday man

Ravenwing: Hello! Its ravenwing! I'm so glad that everyone asked for another chapter because I have so many already written to post, but tell me how you like these!

Sakura: Tomoyo, you should be taping me and designing battle costumes!

Ravenwing: AAHHHH you said my real name how dare you!!!!

Sakura: well why not?

Ravenwing: Because I told you not to that why not! Anyway, ARIGATO FOR ALL THE REVEIWS!!!!!!!! Special thanks to Panunks, Princess, Lil'angel_Sakura, animePrincess, Sakura-luv-Syaoran, Kurin li, I luv Anime, SoulSister, Raven, ~*~Cutie Blossom~*~, Sakura blaze, Eliza and of course my best buddy Sakura( In case you hadn't noticed kids, your RaiJU remains on the warPAth! while you keep aurguing!) and gomen(sorry) if I forgot anyone! I Know I Know, its sad I keep using Sailor moon songs, BUT, They fit so well so thanks for the suggestions about other songs like Lunarock, _The Power Of love._

Now I do not own CCS or 'sniff sniff' Li so its no good sueing me, because I have about one CENT! Thank-you!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Rainy Day Man

"Rainyday, Rainyday, Rainyday Man"

"What made you decide to write these 2 songs?" "Well came a sad sounding voice, " when I was in grade 6, Someone I loved left, and I'm writing these songs in memoryof him."

"When I think about the first time, the first time. Thought I'd found someone who cared for me!"

__

But you don't understand

" But things were not as they appeared to be,"

"I also wrote them in the hopes of calling him back to me."

"Rainyday man on your shoulder I cried, when my first brush with love, left me shaking inside, Rainyday Rainyday man."

As Li Syaoran walked up the road, he stopped in front of a familiar house, and heard a familiar voice singing softly from the room on his left.

"Ever since I can remember, remember, just like a brother you've been strong and true,"

"Oh Sakura, I love you" Li mutterd walking away.

" Always been the one to see me through,"

"Li I hope you come back"

" Rainy day man your much more than a friend, I would give any thing just to see you again, rainyday, rainyday Rianyday man"

"I never meant to hurt you"

"Always been the one to see me through,"

"Please come back"

"Rainyday man, on your shoulder I cried when my first brush with love left me shaking inside, Rainyday man your much more than a friend, I would give anything just too, see you a gain, Rainyday, Rainyday, Rainyday, Rainyday man.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PLEASE,tell me what you thought, because I won't put up the next Chapter untill you do, and Ideas for new songs are always welcome! Arigato(thanks):)


	3. Call My Name; and I'll be There

Hey! It's Ravenwing!!!! I'm so sorry for the long wait but you know, I have been writing other stories and etc etc etc. well now its time for chapter three of my only love. But please watch out for a story written by myself and Ashley Kaitlyn. Hope you enjoy this third chapter!(even though its sorta short. Gomen naisi!!)

Chapter three

Call My Name and I'll be There

Li walked into his apartment and sat down with a piano and a piece of paper.

_There are days when those grey skys, will make you blue, each forwards step you take, you fall back by two._

Sakura, Tomoyo and Kero sat by the radio, listening to the radio for Sakura's song. My only love.

_You've been hit by some hard knocks you just can't stand, feeling like Alice felt in wonderland_.

Kero listened to the new song that had come on the radio and smiled to himself.

_Let me be the one to lend a hand,_

Tomoyo felt a burning sensation in her throat, and a huge smile appeared on her face as she realized who was singing

_call my name and I'll be there! There's nothing like the laughter that we share_

sakura smiled and to her suprise there was a tear trickling down her cheek .This was interesting in itself, since the song wasn't a sad one. He reminds me of someone I used to know. She thought to herself.

_Whenever you need some one or a shoulder to lean on call my name and I'll be there_

on the other side of town, a young chinese boy was talking to the director of an up coming concert

_and when lifes goin your way just like a breeze it's a kite flying kinda say above the trees together we'll be maken memories_

  
  


_TBC!!!_

Hahahahahahahahahahahaahahah!!!

See you next time!!

  
  


.


End file.
